


Vivi felice, se felice in terra visse nato mortal

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cheating, Falling In Love, M/M, Obsession, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era da mesi che andava avanti ormai.Si ritrovavano nei posti più impensati, cercando un orario che andasse bene per entrambi.Cercando di non dare nell’occhio, perché sapevano che cosa rischiavano.Kei di tanto in tanto si trovava a sognare ad occhi aperti, a pensare alla loro relazione come la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli, e ringraziando la propria intraprendenza, perché sapeva Yabu non si sarebbe mai avvicinato a lui se non avesse fatto la prima mossa.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Vivi felice, se felice in terra visse nato mortal

**_ \- Vivi felice, se felice in terra visse nato mortal - _ **

Era da mesi che andava avanti ormai.

Si ritrovavano nei posti più impensati, cercando un orario che andasse bene per entrambi.

Cercando di non dare nell’occhio, perché sapevano che cosa rischiavano.

Kei di tanto in tanto si trovava a sognare ad occhi aperti, a pensare alla loro relazione come la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli, e ringraziando la propria intraprendenza, perché sapeva Yabu non si sarebbe mai avvicinato a lui se non avesse fatto la prima mossa.

Ma non poteva non farlo.

Aveva impiegato ogni singola lezione di Storia dell’Architettura a fantasticare su di lui, per mesi, tanto che anche senza averlo davanti era certo di poterlo disegnare a memoria, tracciando ogni singolo dettaglio della sua pelle, del suo viso, della sua espressione.

Gli piaceva immaginarsi su quella cattedra, con le mani del professore addosso, con la sua lingua che lo cercava, con i loro corpi nudi, sudati, affamati, distesi l’uno sopra l’altro.

Sentiva la sua voce penetrargli nella testa, ma non capiva una sola parola di quello che diceva a lezione.

Si ritrovava ad essere sempre il primo ad uscire dall’aula, correndo in bagno per dare sollievo all’erezione che arrivava puntuale al sorgere di quei pensieri.

Non riusciva a fare più niente senza che i pensieri corressero a lui, senza pensare che avrebbe voluto stargli vicino, che avrebbe voluto avere il diritto di stargli accanto.

Quando era arrivato al limite della sopportazione, quando non era più riuscito a convivere con quel chiodo fisso, si era recato nel suo studio con il chiaro intento di esprimere quello che provava.

Non era stato semplice.

Si era seduto di fronte a lui, oltre la sua scrivania, l’aveva guardato in viso e il suo sorriso gli aveva impedito di parlare.

A quel punto, non aveva potuto far altro che agire.

Aveva aggirato la scrivania, si era chinato su di lui e l’aveva baciato.

Sorrise nel ripensare all’espressione di puro sconcerto affiorata sul volto dell’insegnante.

Kei aveva dovuto penare per ottenere quello che voleva.

Aveva sbattuto più volte contro la sua ostinazione, contro scuse come l’età o la deontologia professionale che gli impediva di avere una relazione con uno studente.

E lui smontava le sue scuse come se fossero un castello di carte, ogni volta, arrivando sempre un passo più vicino alla meta.

Quando aveva finito di distruggere ogni barriera, si era sentito come in paradiso.

Ricordava ogni dettaglio di quel pomeriggio, ricordava di aver visto un’ombra di desiderio nel volto di Yabu, di averlo visto alzarsi e chiudere la porta a chiave, e a quel punto aveva sentito un brivido lungo la schiena.

Si era lasciato prendere su quella scrivania, si era lasciato spogliare, baciare, leccare, toccare, mentre teneva la testa reclinata all’indietro e guardava il soffitto, contando le travi per cercare di non venire troppo presto sotto la lingua dell’insegnante sulla propria erezione, mentre pensava che avrebbe voluto che quel momento durasse in eterno.

Era finita, in qualche modo, ma non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi.

Da quel momento in poi, c’erano stati altri incontri simili, parecchi altri.

E lui, che si era abituato ad avere un timore reverenziale per le sue lezioni perché sapeva in che stato sarebbe uscito dall’aula, si era invece ritrovato ad aspettarle con ansia.

Ed era a lezione che si trovava in quel momento.

L’aula era spaziosa, arieggiata.

L’aria cominciava a farsi più calda, e le finestre erano aperte.

Lui era seduto in prima fila, con lo sguardo fisso su Yabu, e ad ogni spostamento di aria gli sembrava che l’odore dell’insegnante gli penetrasse nelle narici, rendendogli difficile arrivare alla fine della lezione indenne.

Perché la sua mente continuava ad essere permeata dalle stesse immagini, con l’unica differenza che adesso si trattava di ricordi e non di fantasie.

Vide l’altro lanciargli delle occhiate di sfuggita, e sapeva che stava pensando all’incirca le medesime cose.

Sorrise, malizioso, afferrando una penna e mettendosi la punta in bocca con un gesto disinvolto, sempre più consapevole del suo sguardo addosso.

Lo vide alternare per un paio di volte lo sguardo da lui all’orologio, e quando finalmente la lezione fu finita aspettò che tutti gli altri fossero usciti prima di avvicinarglisi.

“Nel mio studio” sibilò, poi se ne andò e Kei attese qualche minuto prima di seguirlo.

Entrò nella stanza, cercando di non dare nell’occhio, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e dando una mandata veloce con la chiave, prima di girarsi e vedere Yabu aspettarlo, appoggiato contro la scrivania, con le braccia conserte.

Quando il più piccolo gli si avvicinò, fece come un balzo verso di lui, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e cominciando a baciarlo, con forza.

Quando si separarono, vide che aveva in viso un’espressione corrucciata.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese, innocentemente.

L’altro lo prese per la vita, facendolo sbattere conto la scrivania, poi si chinò su di lui, la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Non fare mai più una cosa del genere, Kei” sussurrò, portando le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, sotto la maglietta, prima di sfilargliela con un gesto repentino. “È stata la lezione più lunga della mia vita” aggiunse, scendendo poi con la bocca sul suo petto, portando la bocca su un capezzolo e cominciando a morderlo.

Kei ridacchiò, mentre già cominciava a gemere, e gli portò distrattamente una mano sui capelli, tenendogli ferma la testa.

“Mi dispiace, _sensei_ ” lo provocò. “Non volevo metterti in difficoltà” lo prese in giro, lanciando poi un urlo di dolore quando i denti dell’altro andarono più a fondo nella sua carne.

“Sei fortunato che io abbia un’altra lezione fra mezz’ora, o ti avrei fatto passare la voglia di scherzare” lo riprese, non facendo altro che aumentare l’ilarità nell’altro.

“Quando vuoi, Kota” gli disse, beandosi come sempre dell’avere il diritto di pronunciare quel nome.

A quel punto smisero di parlare, ritenendolo superfluo.

Data la fretta dell’insegnante, si liberarono velocemente dei vestiti, e Kei scese dalla scrivania, spingendo con le mani sul suo petto fino a che non lo fece mettere a sedere sulla sedia, inginocchiandosi nel modo più allusivo possibile fra le sue gambe e passando lascivamente la lingua sulla sua erezione, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

Yabu lo fissava rapito, trepidante, come se non avesse il coraggio di parlare per chiedere di più, per paura che tutto quello potesse finire.

Ma Kei non lo lasciava mai attendere troppo, era provocatorio ma non paziente.

Fece perno con le mani sulle cosce dell’insegnante, chinandosi maggiormente per prendere in bocca la punta del membro, seguita subito dal resto della lunghezza.

Lo sentì trattenere un gemito, mentre portava una mano dietro la sua testa e la stringeva, facendogli quasi male, dettando lui il ritmo.

Muoveva i fianchi contro la sua bocca, lasciandovi scivolare dentro la propria erezione, ma a Kei non dispiaceva che fosse lui a tenere le redini.

Rimaneva fermo, lasciandogli tenere il suo ritmo, mentre lo stuzzicava con la lingua, sentendosi alquanto fiero di sé quando lo sentì gemere incontrollatamente.

Non durò troppo; pochi minuti e Yabu si sfilò dalla sua bocca, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Tu ti diverti troppo” lo rimproverò. Kei sorrise, alzandosi in piedi.

“Perché, vuoi farmi credere che tu non ti diverti?” lo prese in giro.

“Vieni qui” sussurrò l’insegnante, ignorando la sua domanda, l’urgenza e la lussuria ben distinguibili nel suo tono di voce.

Gli mise le mani alla base della schiena, attirandolo verso di se fino a quando non gli fu seduto addosso.

A quel punto gli portò le dita sulle labbra, e Kei aprì lentamente la bocca, cominciando a leccare, languidamente, mimando i gesti compiuti poco prima sulla sua erezione.

Sentì Kota lamentarsi lievemente, mentre le sfilava dalla sua bocca e le faceva scendere lungo la sua schiena, dandogli i brividi, fino a che non giunsero alla sua apertura.

“Tu mi farai impazzire” mormorò, facendo scivolare dentro di lui il primo dito.

Non perse troppo tempo a prepararlo, non lo faceva mai.

A Kei non importava; il dolore che provava non era mai eccessivo, ed era sempre compensato dal groviglio di sensazioni che l’altro gli faceva provare, dalla frizione dentro di sé, da come l’altro sembrava provare più piacere quando lo preparava senza troppo impegno.

Quando lo sentì spingersi dentro di lui, strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi, conscio che di lì a poco il dolore sarebbe sparito, che Yabu l’avrebbe fatto urlare, che avrebbe goduto, come succedeva sempre.

Il più grande gli artigliò i fianchi, tirandolo su per quanto poteva, per poi farlo riabbassare velocemente, entrando dentro di lui fino a sfidare ogni suo limite, e ripetendo quel gesto più e più volte, accompagnandolo con il movimento dei propri fianchi, dando più forza alle spinte.

Come Kei si aspettava, non ci mise molto ad iniziare a provare piacere, a gemere più forte, a soffocare le proprie urla contro la pelle dell’altro.

Lo sentiva dentro di sé, in ogni minimo dettaglio, immaginava di guardare la scena dal di fuori e sentiva l’eccitazione crescere sempre di più, ad ogni spinta, fino a diventare quasi insopportabile.

Yabu fece scivolare una mano fra i loro corpi, prendendogli in mano l’erezione e cominciando a masturbarlo allo stesso ritmo delle spinte nel suo corpo.

Dopo pochi minuti di quell’amplesso, Kei non riuscì più a trattenersi e venne, sporcando la mano e lo stomaco del più grande, il quale lo sentì farsi ancora più stretto e non poté fare a meno di raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro di lui mentre attutiva un grido soffocato posandogli la bocca sul petto e mordendolo, forte tanto da lasciargli il segno.

Rimasero fermi a lungo in quella posizione.

Kei non avrebbe voluto muoversi, non avrebbe voluto che l’altro scivolasse fuori da lui, avrebbe voluto rimanere lì, il corpo contro il suo, la sensazione della sua pelle calda contro la propria, delle sue mani che ancora lo stringevano.

Gli posò pigramente la testa sulla spalla, alzandola di poco solo per mordergli il lobo dell’orecchio, piano.

“Ti amo” mormorò.

Yabu non rispose, ma lui non ci fece caso.

Stare lì in quel momento era tutto quello che voleva, e niente l’avrebbe distolto da quella sensazione paradisiaca.

******

Tornato al dormitorio, salutò con un cenno veloce della mano il suo compagno di stanza, ben deciso ad andare a fare una doccia, ma l’altro lo fermò.

“Dove sei stato dopo la lezione?” gli chiese, con tono vagamente accusatorio.

Kei sospirò, voltandosi verso di lui e poggiando la schiena contro il muro.

Non gli piaceva quel tono.

Non gli piaceva quello sguardo.

Voleva bene a Yuya, lo considerava il suo migliore amico e teneva alla sua opinione.

Ma non in quel caso.

Quando gli aveva detto della relazione con Yabu, aveva disapprovato su tutta la linea.

Continuava a dirgli che era sbagliato, che lui era un professore, che fra di loro c’erano più di dieci anni di differenza, e che avrebbero finito con il farsi scoprire, mettendo a rischio la carriera lavorativa dell’uno e quella universitaria dell’altro.

Normalmente non lo stava a sentire, si limitava ad annuire e a fingere di ascoltarlo e di dargli ragione, fino a che l’altro non rinunciava a farlo ragionare.

Ma c’erano delle situazioni in cui non sopportava le sue ramanzine.

Quando si era appena visto con lui.

Quando tornava presto e li trovava insieme, in quelle rare volte in cui Yabu osava farsi vedere al dormitorio, e rimaneva a guardarli in disparte con aria di disapprovazione, fino a che l’insegnante non se ne andava.

Quando si sentiva felice, come in quel momento, e lui sembrava essere pronto a smontare la sua felicità pezzo per pezzo.

“Sono stato nello studio di Yabu-sensei” ribatté seccamente, come a mettere bene in chiaro che non era disposto a sopportare l’ennesima ramanzina da parte sua.

Yuya alzò un sopracciglio, poi sospirò.

“Continuate a saltarvi addosso come due animali, quindi?” gli disse, allusivo, e Kei sentì la rabbia montargli troppo in fretta in corpo.

“Non è solo questo, Yuuyan, e lo sai” sibilò, non sentendosi minimamente disposto a cedere su quel punto. “Io e lui ci amiamo, non è soltanto sesso” ribadì, poi si diresse verso la porta del bagno, troncando la discussione sul nascere.

“Ti farai del male, Kei”fu inseguito dalla voce del più grande, ma scelse di ignorarlo, e aprì l’acqua calda della doccia con il getto al massimo, per attutire qualsiasi suono esterno.

Si mise sotto l’acqua bollente, passandosi le mani sul viso e cercando di cancellare gli ultimi minuti, di focalizzarsi soltanto su quello che era successo dopo la lezione.

Si lasciò nuovamente avvolgere da quella sensazione di calore al pensiero di Yabu, mentre continuava a ripetersi che Yuya non aveva il diritto di proferire parola su qualcosa di cui, alla fine, non sapeva niente.

Non c’era quando lui e Yabu uscivano insieme, al di fuori dal campus, quando non erano più professore e studente, ma semplicemente due persone che stavano insieme, senza essere vincolati dal dover tenere la cosa segreta.

Non c’era quando passava le notti a casa sua, lasciandosi abbracciare dal più grande fino a quando non cadeva addormentato, e si svegliava la mattina dopo con l’odore del caffè appena fatto nell’aria.

Lui non c’era, e per questo non avrebbe lasciato che gli rovinasse la serenità di quei momenti, la felicità del sentirsi importante, di aver realizzato quello che era stato un suo sogno per troppo tempo.

Si lavò a fondo, passandosi il bagnoschiuma sul corpo e sorprendendosi di come nemmeno il suo aroma forte riuscisse a far passare del tutto l’odore della pelle di Kota su di lui. 

Si beò di quell’odore, richiamando alla mente la sensazione di sentire il più grande su di sé, intorno a sé, dentro di sé.

Si fermò prima di raggiungere il limite, per poi essere costretto a fare i conti con la propria erezione per la seconda volta nella giornata, senza l’altro ad aiutarlo.

Aprì gli occhi per tornare alla realtà, si risciacquò velocemente e uscì dalla doccia, avvolgendosi nell’accappatoio e tornando nella stanza.

Takaki non c’era, doveva essere uscito, e lui si sentì un po’ in colpa nel trovarsi sollevato.

Ma non poteva farci niente.

Era accecato dalla presenza di Kota nella sua vita, e lo sapeva, ma non era disposto a cedere niente della sua storia con lui per dare retta ai consigli dell’amico.

Quella era la strada che aveva voluto e aveva scelto, e niente l’avrebbe convinto ad interrompere il suo cammino.

********

Stavano insieme da più di quattro mesi, ormai.

Yabu aveva perso qualsiasi remora nei confronti di quella relazione, e Kei l’aveva trovato sempre più propositivo, sempre più disposto ad uscire dal guscio dell’università, di casa sua o della sua stanza al dormitorio.

Uscivano insieme più spesso, comportandosi come una coppia normale, senza lasciarsi frenare nemmeno dalla differenza d’età, nemmeno poi così palese.

Mai per un secondo aveva dubitato su loro due, ma era felice che anche l’altro riuscisse a vedere quello che c’era fra loro come qualcosa di normale, di naturale, di... di bello, perché questo era quello che era.

Quel pomeriggio era uscito dalla facoltà con un cerchio alla testa, complici le due ore di lezione di urbanistica, che l’avevano fatto sentire come se la sua mente fosse svuotata. Avrebbe avuto ancora un’ora davanti a sé, ma aveva deciso di lasciare l’aula prima di raggiungere il suo limite di sopportazione.

Una volta trovatosi all’aria aperta sembrava aver riacquistato un po’ più di vita, e aveva tirato fuori il cellulare, controllando se ci fossero mail di Yabu.

Non lo vedeva dalla sera precedente, quando era andato a cena a casa sua, e quella mattina non era stato all’università dato che era il suo giorno libero.

Non trovò niente, e pensò di chiamarlo una volta arrivato a casa per chiedergli che cosa avesse fatto durante il giorno, o per organizzare di vedersi quella sera.

Tirato su di morale da quella prospettiva, era tornato velocemente al dormitorio, già progettando qualcosa da fare con l’insegnante.

Arrivato davanti alla porta della sua stanza, litigò brevemente con il contenuto della sua borsa per trovare le chiavi, e quando alla fine ci fu riuscito l’aprì e entrò, accostandosela alle spalle con un gesto delicato.

Sentì un rumore provenire dalla camera, ma non se ne curò eccessivamente.

Lasciò andare le sue cose sul divano, poi afferrò il cellulare dalla tasca e compose il numero di Yabu, rimanendo in attesa.

Fu quando sentì il telefono squillare, la suoneria dell’insegnante provenire dalla stanza, che sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

Istintivamente, sapeva che cosa aspettarsi.

Ma il cuore coprì la ragione, e si rifiutò di crederci finché non si diresse con passo svelto nella camera da letto, spalancando la porta.

Raggelò.

Dovette aprire e chiudere gli occhi per un paio di volte, per mettere a fuoco la scena che gli si presentò davanti.

Yuya era disteso nel suo letto. Aveva il collo reclinato all’indietro, un’espressione di pura estasi in viso.

Yabu era sopra di lui, sudato, si muoveva dentro il suo corpo lasciandosi andare a dei gemiti sommessi, strozzati, che Kei conosceva fin troppo bene.

Quando sentirono la porta aprirsi e lo videro, la loro reazione fu istantanea.

Il più grande si sfilò da dentro il corpo dell’altro, mettendosi in piedi accanto al letto e rimanendo immobile a fissarlo, come inebetito.

Yuya invece si mostrò più lucido.

Raccolse i suoi vestiti da terra, infilandoseli alla bell’e meglio, e gli si avvicinò.

“Te l’avevo detto che avresti sofferto” mormorò, prima di lasciare la stanza, nemmeno una traccia di pentimento o di rimorso sul suo volto.

Kei registrò a malapena le sue parole, lo sguardo ancora fisso sull’insegnante, che aveva cominciato a rivestirsi a sua volta.

Quando sentì la porta di casa chiudersi, chinò il capo verso il basso, cercando la forza di parlare.

“Da quanto?” fu solo in grado di dire alla fine, con la voce che gli tremava.

“Da circa un mese” rispose l’altro, poi senza che il più piccolo gli chiedesse spiegazioni riprese. “È venuto nel mio studio per chiedermi chiarimenti su una cosa di cui avevamo parlato a lezione. Si è fermato un po’ oltre l’orario, e poi...” non concluse la frase, ma non ce n’era bisogno.

Kei sapeva perfettamente come andava a finire.

“Perché l’hai fatto? Io pensavo che fossimo felici insieme, pensavo di essere abbastanza per te. Pensavo...” fece una pausa, sentendo un groppo in gola. “Pensavo che tu mi amassi.” concluse, sentendosi improvvisamente inutile, patetico.

“Io non ho mai detto di amarti, Kei” ribatté l’altro, con fermezza. “Mi piace stare con te, passare il tempo insieme, mi piace quando facciamo sesso e tutto il resto, ma...” sospirò, rassegnato. “Ma non provo niente per te. Di certo non quello che provi per me.”

Kei avrebbe voluto urlare.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che allora non avrebbe dovuto illuderlo, perché sapeva esattamente cosa provasse lui.

Che l’aveva usato, come una puttana, e che lui non se lo meritava.

E poi per ultimo avrebbe voluto implorarlo di non andarsene, di smettere di vedere Yuya e di provare ad amarlo come lui lo amava.

Ma non disse niente di tutto questo, perché sapeva che nessuna di quelle parole avrebbe cambiato la situazione in cui si trovavano.

Rimasero fermi per qualche secondo, e alla fine il professore prese l’iniziativa.

“Sarà meglio che vada adesso” disse, avviandosi verso la porta.

Non lo guardò, non lo toccò, non gli diede altre spiegazioni né cercò di consolarlo quando lo vide cominciare a versare le prime lacrime.

Com’era entrato nella sua vita, semplicemente ne uscì, con la stessa facilità con cui uscì da quella stanza.

Kei cadde in ginocchio a terra, sfinito.

E poi iniziò a piangere per come l’altro l’aveva fatto sentire inutile, perché versare lacrime era tutto quello che gli era rimasto da fare.

********

La mattina dopo si recò presto all’università.

La Meiji era quasi deserta a quell’ora, ma i cancelli erano già aperti.

Camminava con passo strascicato, come se non si rendesse realmente conto di quello che gli accadeva intorno.

La sera prima Yuya era tornato a casa tardi. Non gli aveva detto niente e lui non aveva chiesto.

Non voleva scuse, non voleva spiegazioni.

Niente aveva più importanza, a quel punto.

Percorse i corridoi lentamente, fino ad arrivare allo studio di Yabu.

Sapeva che lasciava la porta aperta durante la notte, senza chiuderla mai a chiave.

Entrò, sentendo come una pugnalata in mezzo al petto.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, andando a sedersi dietro alla scrivania.

Milioni di immagini gli attraversarono la mente, e tutte con lo stesso soggetto.

Yabu che se lo scopava su quella superficie di legno, Yabu che lo possedeva sulla sedia, Yabu che se lo faceva prendere in bocca con la schiena contro il muro.

Sesso, sempre solo e soltanto sesso.

Si sentì disgustato al pensiero che in fondo era tutto quello che aveva avuto importanza per il più grande.

Avrebbe voluto poter dimenticare tutto quello di cui quelle pareti erano state testimoni, poter dimenticare le parole che gli aveva detto, mentre Yabu si esprimeva soltanto con il corpo.

Non aveva mai detto di amarlo, era vero.

E Kei avrebbe tanto voluto poter tornare indietro, rimangiarsi quelle parole e poter conservare quell’amore dentro di sé, convinto che fosse stato l’esprimerlo il suo più grande errore.

Perché senza di quello, non aveva più niente a cui attaccarsi.

Niente con cui dimenticare Kota, niente che lo tenesse ancorato a quella vita.

Con cosa lo voleva dimenticare, se gli aveva portato via tutto?

Provò una leggera nausea al ricordo dell’odore dei loro corpi, del loro sudore, e cercò di non pensarci. Aprì lentamente il cassetto, tirandone fuori un paio di forbici.

Passò il dito sulla lama, non trovandola eccessivamente affilata.

Ci sarebbe voluto un po’ più di quanto avesse immaginato, ma andava bene così in fondo.

A Kota del resto era sempre piaciuto farlo soffrire.

Gli piaceva quando lasciava i segni delle unghie e dei denti sul suo corpo, gli piaceva quando lo penetrava senza preavviso, quasi senza prepararlo.

Gli era piaciuto spezzargli il cuore in due parti la sera prima, nel dirgli che non lo amava.

E si sarebbe fatto piacere anche il fatto che Kei morisse soffrendo, lì dove tutto era cominciato.

Posò le forbici sul polso, facendo forza e stringendo i denti.

Tirò.

Fece un male dell’inferno, ma pensando al volto di Kota si convinse che niente poteva fargli provare qualcosa di peggio di quello che gli aveva fatto lui.

Vide il sangue cominciare a scorrere e si affrettò a ripetere la medesima operazione sull’altro braccio, prima di diventare troppo debole per farlo.

Poi lasciò cadere le forbici a terra, accasciandosi contro la scrivania e aspettando di andare in quell’inferno che era l’unica cosa che lo aspettasse in quel momento.

Alzò a fatica gli occhi verso il soffitto.

Cercò per l’ultima volta di contare le travi.

Stava quasi per finire, ma fu interrotto, come sempre.

Morì, l’odore di sangue sovrastò quello del sesso con Yabu nella sua mente.

Almeno di quello, fu felice, alla fine.

L’odore della morte era di gran lunga meno nauseante.


End file.
